Verdad al descubierto
by silviamaria1997
Summary: La obligaron a abandonar su mundo. Se fue a vivir con su tío Charlie , donde conoció a edward y vivió muchas cosas con el . Ellos estaban planeando su boda pero ¿ Que pasaría si descubren la tapadera de bella y su vida corre peligro ? ¿ Como reaccionaran los cullen al saber que es bruja ? ¿ Y podrán ella y su hermano ganar la lucha ?
1. Nota

Bueno he decidido volver a subir la historia , a los que me han dejado review les agradezco por sus consejos sobre esta historia y esa es una de las principales razones por las que la subiré renovada , otra también es que creo que como han dicho a la historia le faltaba saber mas cosas .

Así que solo os dijo que gracias por todos aquellos que habeis criticado la historia porque me habéis ayudado a mejorarla y que espero que al renovarla sea mas de vuestro agradado .

Saludos , besos y gracias por leer. :)


	2. Capitulo 1

**_Hola ! Os dejo con la historia renovada , espero que sea de vuestro agrado . Gracias por leer. _**

* * *

_—Tócala Cedric —le murmuró Harry mientras estábamos a escasos metros de la copa de los tres magos._

_—Después de todo tu nos ayudaste a llegar hasta aquí —murmuré_

_—No la tocaré si ustedes no lo hacen —dijo mirándonos —Ustedes también me ayudaron, sería injusto._

_— ¿Qué tal si la tocamos los tres a la vez? —sugerí_

_— Este bien. A la cuenta de tres —murmuró Harry_

_— Uno —dije yo_

_— Dos —dijo Harry_

_— ¡Tres! —grito Cedric y no echamos a correr ya que detrás nuestro el laberinto empezó a cambiar de lugar de nuevo._

_Al llegar a la copa los tres la tomamos y sentimos cómo nos elevamos en el aire cuando de golpe caímos al piso:_

_— ¿Donde estamos? —pregunto Harry_

_Cedric me ayudo a levantarme y murmuró:_

_— Parece un cementerio —dijo mirando el lugar, volteo a verme y preguntó — ¿Estás bien?_

_—Si no te preocupes —respondí —Pero creo que la copa fue un engaño sabía que nosotros ganaríamos y la hechizaron para que sea un traslador - les dije_

_— ¡Muy inteligente potter ! —dijo Voldemort saliendo de entre las sombras seguido por colagusano._

_- ¿Pero a quién tenemos aquí? —Preguntó mirándome fijamente — ¡Mátala! —le ordenó a colagusano._

_Entonces cedric se interpuso entre colagusano y yo._

_— ¡No! —grite pero ya era tarde un rayo verde había impactado en el pecho de Cedric._

Me levanté de la cama de golpe , estaba sudada y con la respiración agitada. Desde hacía ya unas semanas tenía siempre la misma pesadilla , aquella en la que Ced moría por dar su vida por mi , aun me siento culpable por aquello y esa era una de las razones por la que Dumbledore me mando a vivir con mi tío Charlie , y la otro era porque pensó que estaria mas segura aqui donde voldemort no me pudiera encontrar.

Había pasado ya casi un año y medio desde que me tuve que ir de mi hogar sin ni siquiera darme tiempo de despedirme de nadie , tuve que dejar a mi hermano , a mis amigos y la que era mi familia.

Había venido con Charlie el cual era hermano de mi madre y pues era aparte de sirius el único familiar que nos quedaba con vida a mi y a mi hermano . Había llegado aquí siendo fría y distante con todo el mundo eso era en lo que me había convertido cuando murió ced pero tiempo después de estar aquí lo conocí a ... el .

A mi angel , Edward había hecho que volviera a ser yo , que dejará atrás a la fría y solitaria isabella potter . Cuando edward me abandono caí en una depresión más grande de la que tuve cuando murió ced , por suerte en ese tiempo Dumbledore le dio permiso a draco para que viniera a visitarme y él no había permitido que volviera al mismo estado de antes.

Tiempo despues apareció alice y fui con ella a salvar a edward , donde me entere que todo lo que me había dicho era mentira y volvimos a estar juntos . Después de unos meses , edward me propuso matrimonio así que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo nos casaríamos después de la graduación para la cual faltaba solo un mes pero tenía un problema con respecto a la boda que edward no sabía , no nos podíamos casar porque bella swan no existía.

En este momento me encontraba en casa de " Renné " con darco . Renné era supuestamente mi madre , Charlie invento que se había separado de renne y que yo me venía a vivir con él durante una temporada cuando la verdad era que renne y charlie seguían casados pero por ahora debían mantener la farsa.

Carlisle y Esme me habían regalado a Edward y a mi unos billetes para venir a visitar a mi supuesta " madre " , pero le había dicho a edward que necesitaba hacer este viaje yo sola porque quería pasar tiempo a solas con renne cuando en verdad había venido porque necesitaba saber como iban las cosas en hogwarts , como estaban mis amigos y como iba la guerra además de que no quería que edward se diera cuenta de las pesadillas , pero sospechaba que edward si lo sabia pero nunca me lo había dicho.

- Hey lily - me llamo draco

- Dime - le dije

- Las cosas ya están en el coche , vamos que tu vuelo sale en una hora - me dijo

- Vamos - le dije y me subí al coche con draco .

* * *

**_ ¿Os a gustado ? Saludos . _**


	3. Capitulo 2

**_Hola ! Os dejo el segundo capitulo de la historia . Gracias por leer. _**

* * *

- Vamos - le dije y me subí al coche con draco .

- Lily - me llamo draco cuando estábamos en el coche

- Dime - le dije

- ¿ Les dijiste ya la verdad a los cullen ? - me pregunto

- Aún no .. - le dije

- Lily sabes que te quiero como a una hermana - me dijo

- Lo sé - le dije

- Entonces me dejas decirte algo - me dijo

- Dime - le dije

- ¿ Cuando piensas decírselo ? ¿ Cuando tengas que volver ? ¿ Cuando te puedas morir por culpa de él que no debe ser nombrado ? ¿ Cuando estés de luna de miel o durante tus votos ? Lily sabes que debes decírselo - me dijo draco

Yo no lo conteste solo me queda asumida en mis pensamientos hasta que llegamos al aeropuerto entonces antes de tomar el avión le dije :

- Te prometo que cuando pueda les diré la verdad, pero aun no estoy preparada - le dije entonces me despedí de el y me subí al avión rumbo hacia forks donde debía volver a fingir ser bella swan .

_MIENTRAS TANTO EN FORKS_

- No me puedo creer que la pelirroja haya vuelto - dijo un preocupado emmett

- Lo se em , pero lo vi - le dijo alice

- Debemos detenerla antes de que llegue a bella - dijo jasper

- Tenemos que protegerla - dijeron esme y carlisle a la vez

- Otra misión bien - dijo una rosalie no muy contenta

- NI SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A PENSAR ESO EDWARD CULLEN - le gritó alice a edward

- Esta bien alice - dijo edward

- Se puede saber qué estaba pensando edward - dijo emmett

- Pensaba volver a dejar a bella , para que estuviera a salvo - dijo alice

Entonces jasper y emmett le dijeron a edward

- No aprendes verdad

- Lo siento - le dijo edward

- Bueno basta ya de discutir hay que ir a recoger a bella - dijo esme

Así que toda la familia cullen se dispuso a ir al aeropuerto

_MIENTRAS EN EL AEROPUERTO_

- Hogar dulce hogar - pensé mientras me bajaba del avión

Salí del avión y me dirigía hacia la salida cuando lo vi , estaba igual de guapo que siempre , así que aceleré mi paso y fui hacia donde estaban todos los cullen . Cuando vi a edward lo primero que hice fue lanzarme a sus brazos , entonces edward me agarró y nos abrazamos .

- Te he echado de menos .. - le dije en el hueco de su cuello

- Y yo a ti mi bella - me dijo

Entonces nos besamos como si la vida nos fuese en ello , hasta que alguien se aclaró la garganta y nos interrumpió.

- Chicos sabemos que os habéis echado de menos , pero edward si no la sueltas no va a llegar viva a la boda - dijo emmett

- Muy gracioso em - le dijo edward

- Hola enana - me dijo emmett mientras me abrazaba

- Hola em - le dije devolviendo le el abrazo - Bueno vamos a casa que tengo que prepararle la cena a charlie - les dije y nos fuimos hacia mi casa .

* * *

_****_

¿ Os gusto el capitulo ? Saludos .


	4. Capitulo 3

**_Bueno_****_ os dejo un nuevo capitulo . Saludos y gracias por leer. _**

* * *

**_- Hola em - le dije devolviendo le el abrazo - Bueno vamos a casa que tengo que prepararle la cena a charlie - les dije y nos fuimos hacia mi casa ._**

Habíamos llegado a la puerta de mi casa junto con los cullen . Entonces me baje del volvo de edward y me fui hacia la entrada de mi casa me despedí de los cullen con un saludo de mano mientras entraba en la casa .

- Charlie ya llegue - le grite entrando por la puerta , dejé mi maleta en el piso mientras ponía el bolso encima de la mesa cuando bajo charlie .

- Hola bella - me saludó y me dio un beso en la frente

- ¿ Como te fue por aya ? - me dijo

- Pues bien charlie - le dije sin ánimos de hablar

- ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de cenar ? - le dije

- No te preocupes total voy de salida a la comisaría - me dijo

- ¿ Y eso ? - le pregunté

- Hubo un robo y pues me necesitan , ya sabes ante todo cubrir la tapadera bella - me dijo

- Si si si - le dije entonces nos empezamos a reír

- Bueno me voy nos vemos mañana - me dijo

- Esta bien , hasta mañana - le dije .

Subí a mi habitación con la maleta la cual la puse en el armario y me fui al baño a ducharme , cuando termine me puse (Foto en el perfil)

y me fui a acostarme en la cama cuando me entró una brisa fría por la ventana .

- Hola preciosa - me dijo edward mientras se acercaba a mi

- Hola - le dije sin mucho ánimo

- ¿ Que tienes ? - me dijo

- No tengo nada edward - le dije me molesta que se preocupen tanto por mi

- Bella .. - me dijo

- Edward por favor no me pasa nada déjalo ya quieres - le dije

- Esta bien - me dijo no muy convencido

- Mejor vete anda - le dije

- Bella .. - me dijo

- Vete - le dije

- Esta bien - me dijo

- Edward - le dije

- Dime - me dijo

- Mañana no pases a buscarme - le dije

- esta bien bella si eso es lo que quieres - me dijo y salió por la ventana.

- Lo siento edward - dije en un susurro

Estaba demasiado nerviosa por la guerra , según me había dicho draco , harry y dumbledore estaban buscando los horrocruxes , y el E.D estaba entrenando más de lo normal por si acaso se adelantara la guerra . Mientras que yo estoy aquí sin hacer nada , no es gusto que hayan tantas personas en peligro por mi culpa . Y con esos pensamientos me fui a la cama a intentar dormir .

Me levanté sin pesadillas esta noche lo cual era raro pero lo más raro era que tenía un presentimiento como si algo fuera a pasar , así que mejor estar precavida . Así que me puse (Foto en el perfil)

Y cogí mi varita . La guarde en las botas , también cogí el colgante que había sido de mi madre por el cual me podía comunicar con harry y me lo puse . Baje a la cocina donde había una nota que decía

_Hay tostadas en el microondas me fui temprano_

_Ten cuidado_

_Charlie_

Así que cogí las tostadas y me comí una . Cogí las llaves de mi camioneta y me subí en el coche , tenía que hablar con edward para hacer las paces anoche me había pasado con el .

Llegue al instituto aparque donde siempre los coches de alice , edward y emmett ya están aparcados por lo que supuse que llevaban ya un buen rato aquí . Me baje del coche dispuesta a ir hacia los cullen cuando algo me detuvo una voz .

- Vaya vaya pero si es Isabella potter .

* * *

**_¿ Que pensáis del capitulo ? Espero que os haya gustado . ¿ Quien creéis que sea la persona del final ? Gracias por leer la historia . _**


	5. Capitulo 4

_**Hola , os dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia. Espero que os guste. **_

* * *

**_- Vaya vaya pero si es Isabella potter ._**

Entonces saque de mi bota la varita y me di la vuelta lentamente , no me podía creer lo que tenia delante de mi la persona que me había llamado por mi verdadero nombre era ...

- Bellatrix - dije en un susurro

- No te alegras de verme potter - me dijo

- ¿Que haces aqui ? - le dije

- Pues veras mi señor me encomendó la mision de encontrar a la niña que vivio junto con su hermano - me dijo

- Así que solo sigues las ordenes de tu asqueroso señor bella - le dije

- Repite de nuevo que mi señor es eso y te pasara lo mismo que a tu padrino potter - me dijo

- No lo hiciste - le dije furiosa

- YO MATE A SIRIUS BLACK ! YO MATE A SIRIUS BLACK ! - se puso a cantar , entonces sin pensármelo dos veces le lance un cruccio y bellatrix cayo al piso retorciéndose de dolor entonces me acerque a ella y le puse un pie encima de su pecho y le dije :

- Créeme bella , esto no es nada a comparación de lo que te va a pasar por haber matado a sirius

- Bella ¿ Se puede saber que esta pasando ? - me dijo alice la cual se había dado cuenta de mi encuentro con bellatrix al igual que los demás cullen .

- Así que esta es tu nueva familia potter - me dijo bellatrix la cual se había levantado del piso despues del hechizo que le lance

- ¿ Que pasaría si les pasara algo igual que los que le paso a tus padres potter ? - me dijo

- No te atrevas bellatrix .- le dije furiosa mientras la apuntaba con la varita

De repente bellatrix me lanzo un cruccio y me caí al suelo , pero eso si de mi boca no salio ni un sollozo ni una lagrima solo me retorcía , ya me había lanzados demasiados cruccios que los podía aguantar. Cuando me levante me fije que todos los cullen me veían con ojos como platos , entonces cuando me iba a acercar a ellos , del cielo cayo un sobre con una voz para mi la abrí.

_EL MINISTERIO A CAÍDO_

_HARRY QUIERE QUE VUELVAS , EL MUNDO MÁGICO Y MUGGLE ESTÁN EN PELIGRO_

Entonces el sobre se esfumo y solo tenia una cosa en mi mente

DEBÍA VOLVER A MI MUNDO .

* * *

**_¿Que os a parecido el capitulo ? ¿ Que pasara ahora que bella debe de volver ? _**


	6. Capitulo 5

**_Hola ! Os dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia . Espero que os guste y gracias por leer._**

* * *

**_EL MINISTERIO A CAÍDO_**

**_HARRY QUIERE QUE VUELVAS , EL MUNDO MAGICO Y ESE ESTÁN EN PELIGRO_**

**_Entonces el sobre se esfumo y solo tenia una cosa en mi mente_**

**_DEBÍA VOLVER A MI MUNDO ._**

Había algo que tenia en mente desde el día en que harry y yo nos habíamos salvado de el que no debe ser nombrado y era que uno de nosotros debía de sacrificarse por el bien del otro . Desde siempre lo tenia ya asimilado en mi vida , cuando conoció a cedric y viví tantas cosas con el lo único que tenia en mente era el Carpe Diem porque sabia que no podría volver a vivir lo con alguien mas , pero cuando murió me dije a mi misma que no volvería a entregar mi corazón a nadie , despues me enviaron aqui y conocí a edward , el fue el que me hizo tragarme mis palabras .

Había vuelto a conocer el amor por el . Pero de algo estaba muy segura ahora mismo y era de que si tenia que elegir entre mi vida o la de harry , elegía la de harry en este momento porque no podía estar en paz sabiendo que mi hermano murió por mi culpa así que ya tenia tomada una decisión volvería y acabaría con lord voldemort aun cuando yo también debía morir para lograrlo , para que mi hermano pudiera ser feliz .

- Bella - Me llamo una voz

Entonces recordé donde me encontraba y lo que tenia que pasar . Así que me fui corriendo hacia mi camioneta y me subí en ella . Desde lo lejos podía oír a los cullen llamarme pero yo no les hacia caso ahora mismo solo tenia a alguien en mi cabeza y ese alienen era mi hermano mi pequeño harry .

Aparque la camioneta a toda prisa y salí volando a la casa de charlie , mi tío . Entre por la puerta y charlie se encontraba sentado en la sala como esperándome .

- Bella - me llamo charlie

- Me voy - le dije no necesitaba decir nada mas , charlie me entendía sabia que mi prioridad era harry .

Así que subí a mi habitación y saque del interior del armario mi baúl donde tenia toda mis cosas de maga guardadas , también saque mi escoba y me fui hacia el espejo que había en el centro de mi habitación .

Me concentre y mi aspecto fue cambiando a mi yo verdadero .

Mi estatura se fue haciendo mas alta , al igual que se me hacían mas curvas . Mi pelo color caoba se transformo en uno color rojizo igual que el de mi madre , y por ultimo mis ojos de color miel se convirtieron en unos de color esmeralda como los de mi padre y los de mi hermano . Y justo en el centro de mi frente debajo de mi flequillo estaba la cicatriz aquella que había marcado mi destino al igual que el de mi hermano .

Baje las escaleras para encontrarme con charlie pero cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con todos los cullen en la sala junto con charlie . Cuando charlie se dio la vuelta y me vio me dijo :

- Lily has vuelto a ser tu

- Así es tío bella swan quedo en el pasado - le dije entonces edwrad se acerco a mi y me dijo

- ¿ Donde esta bella ?

- Edward yo soy bella - le dije

- Imposible - me dijo

Entonces con mi varita hice un hechizo donde podíamos ver en la tele todo mis recuerdos así que le mostré el recuerdo donde yo me transformaba .

- Bella .. - dijo edwrad mientras se acercaba a mi

- Lo siento edward pero debo volver - le dije

- ¿ Bella , hija a donde vas ? - me pregunto esme

- Sabes esme es una gran ironía el que me llames hija , yo nunca tuve una madre - le dije - Me voy a ayudar a mi hermano

- Vamos contigo bella - me dijo Carlisle

- Carlisle a donde voy , es un lugar peligroso - le dije

- Nos da igual hija nosotros vamos contigo - me dijo esme

- Gracias - les dije en un susurro

- Charlie - lo llame

- Lo se - me dijo - Por favor lily ten cuidado , bien preparense - nos dijo

Entonces lanzo un conjuro y nos mando a la madriguera .

* * *

**_¿ Que os pareció el capitulo ?_**


	7. Capitulo 6

**_Hola ! Perdón por no haber actualizado antes la historia , pero me había quedado sin inspiración y cuando me ponía escribir no me salia nada , pero igual que se fue volvió así que demos gracias por ello . _**

**_Bueno os dejo el capitulo ; besos :) ._**

* * *

**_Entonces lanzo un conjuro y nos mando a la madriguera ._**

Me encontraba frente a la que era mi casa, o al menos así lo creía yo . Los cullen estaban un poco impactados debido al viaje .

- ¿ Estáis bien ? - les pregunte

- Si - dijeron todos juntos

Entonces la puerta de la madriguera se abrió dejando ver a un chico un poco solamente mas alto que yo , con el pelo de color negro , sus ojos eran de un color esmeralda , con gafas y una marca de rayo en la frente . Era mi hermano pequeño harry .

- Harry ! - le grite

Entonces el se dio la vuelta y se quedo mirando hacia donde yo lo había llamado , y me eche a correr hasta donde estaba , podía sentir como mi familia de vampiros iba detrás mía .

- ¿ Quien anda ahí ? - grito mi hermano mientras apuntaba con su varita .

- Que ya ni me reconoces hermanito , y yo que me pensé que eras un verdadero potter - le dije en forma de ironía

- ¿ Eres tu ? ¿ Bella ? - me dijo

- Claro quien mas sino iba a ser harry - le dije

Entonces harry me abrazo y me dijo :

- Te he echados de menos hermanita

- Y yo a ti harry - le dije cuando nos separamos

- ¿ Quienes son ellos ? - dijo harry mientras señalaba a mi familia de vampiros

- Harry te presento a mi familia de vampiros - le dije

- ¿ Ahora tienes una familia de vampiros , lily ? - me dijo

- Harry ! - le dije mientras le daba en el brazo

- Lo siento , lily - me dijo mientras ponía ojitos

- Esta bien - le dije

- Mira estos son carlisle y esme; jasper y alice ; emmett y rosalie , y el es edward mi prometido - le dije

- Encantado - les dijo harry a los cullen

- Igualmente - dijeron ellos

- ¿ No me vas a montar un numerito porque esto prometía , harry ? - le dije enarcando una ceja

- Yo no , lily porque se que el te hace feliz , y me alegro por ello , eres mi hermana lily - me dijo

- Gracias harry - le dije

- Eso si se lo explicas tu al tío lupin y a ron - me dijo

Entonces mi cara paso hacer una de pánico

- Jajajajaja tenias que haberte visto la cara - empezó a reirse harry

Entonces le di un buen golpe a harry en la cabeza .

- Potter - le grite

- Evans - me dijo de vuelta

- ¿ Donde esta sirius harry ? - le dije

- Lily - empezó

- Por favor dime que no lo hizo - le dije , entonces harry bajo su cabeza dándome a entender que era verdad .

Mi padrino al que había querido como a un padre estaba muerto , Bellatrix lo habia matado y yo lo vengaría de eso estaba muy segura .

* * *

**_Espero que os haya gustado. _**


	8. Capitulo 7

**_Hola ! Os dejo un nuevo capitulo espero que os guste , os tengo una sorpresa en el capitulo , espero que os guste y me digáis . Saludos . _**

* * *

**_- Por favor dime que no lo hizo - le dije entonces harry bajo su cabeza dándome a entender que era verdad . Mi padrino al que había querido como a un padre estaba muerto , Bellatrix lo había matado y yo lo vengaría de eso estaba muy segura ._**

Hacia ya varias remanse que estábamos aqui en la madriguera junto con los cullen . Los chicos se habian puesto muy contentos cuando supieron de mi regreso . Todos habian aceptado muy bien a los cullen aqui , gracias a que harry no se había opuesto pero me haba dicho que les contara el secreto que solo conocían los mas allegados a mi .

Nos encontrábamos en el salón de la casa junto con los cullen , quienes me habian pedido que les contara la verdad acerca de mi . Estaba apunto de empezar a hablar cunado tocaron el timbre en la casa , así que me levante y me dirigi a la puerta .

- Ya va - grite mientras me acercaba

Entonces abrí la puerta y una mujer rubia con los ojos marrones y bajita se lanzo a mis brazos .

- Oh bella mi cielo , me alegro tanto de que estés aqui hija - me dijo

- Hola , Casandra - la salude mientras la dejaba entrar , pero entonces me di cuenta que junto a ella venia una niña pequeña de unos 4 años .

- Hola linda - la salde mientras me ponía a su altura.

- Hola .. - me dijo

- ¿Mami quien es ? - le pregunto la niña a casandra , entonces sentí un gran dolor en el pecho cunado la niña la llamo mama .

- Es Isabella cielo - le dijo casandra mientras me miraba con ojos de compasión , entonces yo le negué con la cabeza dándole a entender que no pasaba nada .

- Andrea hija te presento a isabella potter - le dijo casandra mientras nos presentaba

- ¿ Tu eras la novia de mi hermano cedrid ? - me pegunto la niña , entonces vi como edward desde la sal se tensaba al oír mi respuesta.

- Así es linda , fui novia de ced - le dije

- Mi hermano te quiso mucho verdad - me dijo entonces sentí como una lagrima traicionara se escapaba de mi ojo

- Si bebe - le respondi mientras me secaba la lagrima

- ¿ Como estas hija ?- me pregunto casandra

- Voy bien Casandra - le dije

- Mira te presento los cullen , mi familia de vampiros , ellos son esme y carlisle , jasper y alice , emmett y rosalie y por ultimo edwrad mi prometido - le dije entonces casandra me abrazo y me dijo

- Me alegro que hayas rehecho tu vida hija

- Gracias - le respondi

- ¿ Mami nos vamos ? - le dijo andrea a casandra

- Si hija ya nos vamos - le respondió casandra

- Me alegro de verte bella - me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla

- Familia Cullen ha sido un placer conocerlos - le dijo

- Igualmente señora - le respondieron

- Esto es para ti bella - me dijo

- ¿ Es lo de siempre ? - le dije

.- Así es cariño - me dijo mientras se iba junto con andrea

- Bella - me llamo alice

. - Dime - le respondi

- ¿ Porque la niña tiene tu aroma mas el de otra persona ? - me pregunto edward desconcertado

- Porque es mi hija edward - le respondi mientras me dejaba caer en el sillón y dejaba a toda mi familia en shock.

* * *

**_Espero que os haya gustado , nos vemos el próximo viernes . _**


	9. Capitulo 8

_**Hola ! Os dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia espero que os guste y gracias por leer.**_

_**Me alegro que os haya gustado la sorpresa a del otro capítulo .**_

* * *

**_- Porque es mi hija edward - le respondi mientras me dejaba caer en el sillón y dejaba a toda mi familia en shock_**

- ¿ Como es eso posible , bella ?- me pregunto esme

- ¿Que fue lo que paso ? - me dijo alice

- Sentaros porque para ello os tengo que contar la historia completa - les dije mientras se acomodaban

- Todo empezó una noche cuando lily evans había estado sentada en el salón junto con su hijo harry mientras que james potter estaba en la cocina preparando la cena , la pequeña isabellla de 3 años estaba jugando en su cuna , cuando de repente su madre entro corriendo a la habitación junto con su hermano pequeño harry .

Lily puso a harry en la cuna junto con isabella mientras ella se ponía en ataque de defensa , isabella abrazo a su hermano . Entonces en la habitación apareció un hombre , le dijo a lily que no la mataría a cambio de la vida de sus hijos pero lily se opuso entonces cuando ese hombre fue a por los niños lily se puso delante dándole a ella la maldición imperdonable .

Cuando lily cayo al suelo ya sin vida , el hombre se giro hacia los niños mientras que los apuntaba entonce cuando fue a lanzar la maldición isabella se puso sobre el cuerpo de su hermano dándole mas a ella pero también rozando a su hermano , pero algo sucedió la maldición salio rebotada hacia el hombre dándole a el también , por lo cual los unió a los niños .

Esos niños eramos harry y yo , despues de lo sucedido tío lupin el mejor amigo de papa se hizo cargo de nosotros hasta que llego sirius al cual siempre lo vi como un padre , Ellos se hicieron cargo de los niños hasta los 11 años cuando tuvieron que entra a howgarts donde conocieron a dombledor al que quisieron como a un abuelo .

Cuando estaban en su tercer año isabella conoció a cedric , y se enamoraron a primera vista , empezaron a salir y cuando llego el 6 año isabella quedo embarazada , la noticia les cayo de sorpresa el tenia 17 años mientras que ella tenia 16 años eran muy jóvenes para ser padres , pero aun así estaban felices .

Ninguna de sus familias se opuso porque sabían que cedric le iba a pedir matrimonio a isabella en cuanto el se graduara en howgarts , así que no hubo ningún problema , hasta que llego el torneo de los tres magos , isabella le había pedido a cedric que no se presentara pero cedric le dijo que no iba a pasar nada así que ella confió en la palabra de el .

El día en el que anunciaban a los tres magos elegidos hubo un error por así decirlo solo podían participara aquellos que tenían 17 años pero salieron tanto harry potter como su hermana de 16 y de 13 años .

Cuando estaban en la prueba final , los únicos magos que habian conseguido llegar eran cedric , harry e isabella . Cuando fueron a tocar la copa , pues lo habian decidido que lo harían los tres juntos ocurrió algo , la copa estaba hechizada , y se transportaron a un cementerio donde los esperaba voldemort .

Voldemort se dispuso a matar a isabella pues sabia que era la mas fuerte de los hermanos , pero cuando lanzo la maldición imperdonable , no le dio a isabella sino a cedirc quien se había puesto delante de ella para protegerla tanto a ella como a su bebe , muriendo el en el acto .

Así que cuando murió cedirc , isabella entro en depresión se culpaba por la muerte del padre de su bebe , así que decidió que cuando su hijo o hija naciera se lo daría alguien de quien nadie sospechara para ponerlo o ponerla a salvo .

Cuando su bebe nació , resulto ser una niña , quien tenia los mismos ojos que su cedirc pero el color de pelo de ella . La niña se fue con su abuela , quien se hizo pasar por su madre y así protegerla . Actualmente salvo cuando vienen de visita tanto la madre de cedirc como la niña viven en el mundo muggle . Exactamente en una pequeña casita en holanda donde son muy felices .

Cuando termine de contarles la historia estaba echa un mar de lagrimas así que edward me puso en su regazo y me consoló .

- Princesa - me llamo edward

- Mm - le dije

- Eres mas fuerte de lo que creía - me dijo

- Así es bella - me dijeron mi familia

- No os lo creáis puede que ahora me veáis mu fuerte pero el día que tome la desicion cuando samanta se la fue a llevar casi salgo corriendo con sara en brazos para esconderla y dejarla aqui conmigo - les dije

- Pero sabias que no podías - me dijo esme

- Así es , si se quedaba conmigo correría el mismo peligro que su padre - les dije

* * *

**_Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo nos vemos el próximo viernes . Saludos . :)_**


	10. Capitulo 9

_**Hola ! Os dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia . Espero que os guste . :)**_

* * *

_**- Así es , si se quedaba conmigo correría el mismo peligro que su padre - les dije**_

Habíamos terminado de hablar justo cuando por la puerta entraron harry , hermione , ron y draco.

- Hola lily , Familia cullen - nos saludó harry

- Hola - le dijimos a la vez

- ¿Que tal os fue , chicos ? - les pregunté

- Pues bien , además tenemos novedades - me dijo hermione

. Esta bien , vamos a la habitación y me contais - les dije

- Vamos - me dijeron

Entonces me levanté del sillón donde había estado sentada y me despedí de mi familia de vampiros mientras subía las escaleras detrás de los chicos . Nos fuimos a la habitación que antes era de ginny , entramos en ella y pusimos un conjuro en la puerta para que nadie nos oyera .

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso ? - les dije mientras me sentaba en la cama de ginny

- Como sabes bella , yo estoy infiltrado - me dijo darco

- Así es - le dije

-Pues segun me han dicho quieren atacar el mundo muggle pero sabes que para ello primero debe acabar con vosotros dos - me dijo darco

- Lo se , ¿ Y como lo piensan hacer ? - le dije

- Pues primero tiene en mente ir a por sara bella , y después utilizarla para que te entregues a ellos y asi despues se entregará harry - me dijo darco

- Pues no se los pienso permitir si aleje a mi hija de mi fue para que esto no pasar asi que lo que tenemos que hacer es ir a por la niña nosotros primeros - le dije

- Eso estabamos pensando bell's - me dijo hermione

- ¿ Y que tenías en mente ? - les dije

.- Pues ir a donde se encuentras la niña y traerla contigo pero para ellos debes decirle la verdad , pelirroja - me dijo ron

- Sabeis siempre supe que este momento llegaría - les dije

- No te preocupes lily nosotros estaremos contigo no voy que te pasase nada ni a ti ni a mi sobrina - me dijo harry

- Gracias harry - le dije mientras lo abrazaba

Me separe de harry y mire a los chicos .

- ¿Cuando vamosa pòr sara chicos ? - les dije

- Cuando quieras pelirroja - me dijo ron

- ¿ Qué os parece si salimos mañana por la mañana sin que nadie se entere ? - les dije

- Por mi no hay problema- me dijo hermione

- Por mi tampoco - me dijo draco

- Vamos - me dijo ron

- Pues mañana será - me dijo harry

Después de haber planeando ir mañana a por mi hija bajamos todos al salón donde se encontraban todos pero antes de bajar les había hecho un conjuro que bloqueaba todos nuestros pensamientos para que mi familia no pudiera saber que mañana no íbamos a estar con ellos , me dolía engañarlos pero primero estaba mi hija y sabía que si no lo hacía no me dejarian ir a por ella .

Después de cenar todos juntos cada uno se fue a su habitación para descansar mientras que yo me quede en el salón con mi familia de vampiros . Nos asentamos cada uno en un sillón mientras me contaban como se sentiana aquí me dijeron que muy cómodos y que les agradaba toda mi familia .

Después de haber terminado de hablar alguno de ellos como rosalie me pidio perdón por haber sido así conmigo desde siempre , y después se fueron los demás menos edward y alice a cazar .

Estaba por subir a mi habitación cuando alice me agarró del brazo y me dijo :

- Bell's tengan cuidado mañana , y no te preocupes por sara se lo tamar bien - entonces se alejo de mi .

Me había olvidado de que alice podía ver el futuro y había visto lo de mañana pero sabia que podia contar con su apoyo en todo y se lo agradecia mucho .

Subí a mi habitación y me encontré a edward esperándome en la cama .

- Ven - llamo para que me acostara junto con el

- Deberias de ir a cazar - le dije mientras me acomodaba en su pecho

- Despues ire , pequeña quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgullosos de ti - me dijo mientras me besaba la frente

- Lo sé - le dije mientras me iba quedando dormida

Me desperté y cogí la pequeña mochila que había preparado antes de que edward llegara y me la puse . Baje a la sala donde ya estaban todos .

- Pues bien vámonos - les dije mientras sacábamos las escobas

Entonces salimos todos montados en las escobas y nos fuimos hacia el mundo muggle . Llegamos dos días después de haber salido donde se encontraban mi hija y samanta . Me baje de la escoba y le toque en la puerta entonces me abrió samanta .

- Sabía que esto pasaría - me dijo - Entra ya te la preparo

Entonces entre en la cas ay nos fuimos hacia el salón . Después llegó Samanta con una pequeña mochila .

- Sabes que la he criado como mi hija , pero las dos sabemos que no lo es así que bella te entrego lo que un dia tu me confiaste - me dijo mientras llamaba a sara y me daba su maleta

- ¿ Porque esta ella aquí mami ? - le dio sara a samanta

- Sara te acuerdas de lo que hablamos un día - le dijo samanta

- Si mami - le dijo

- Pues es le momento - le dijo

Entonces la niña se viro hacia mi y me dijo :

- ¿ Tu eres mi mama ?

- Así es pequeña - le dije mientras me ponía a su altura

Entonces se lanzó a mis brazos y me abrazo mientras me llenaba de besos

- Gracias por venir por mi mama - me dijo

- De nada bebé - le dije mientras la cogía en brazos .

- Gracias por todo samanta - le dije mientras salia

- De Nada hija - me dijo

Entonces nos montamos en la escoba y nos fuimos .

* * *

**_Espero que os haya gustado nos vemos el próximo viernes . :)_**

**_¿Qué os pareció el reencuentro entre bella y su hija ?_**


	11. Capitulo 10

**_Hola ! Os dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia gracias por leer._**

* * *

**_Entonces nos montamos en la escoba y nos fuimos ._**

Nos dirigimos hacia la madriguera , para poder despedirnos de todos . Ya lo habíamos planeado primeros iriamos a la madriguera nos despedirmos y luego nos iríamos a la casa que harry y yo habíamos comprado con parte de la herencia de nuestros padres .

La casa estaba en un lugar que era muy difícil de localizar además de que estaba embrujada para que nadie pudiera saber donde se hallaba aún así la quisiera encontrar solo harry yo sabíamos cómo podías entrar en ella .

- Agárrate fuerte pequeña - le dije a sara mientras íbamos a aterrizar entonces sentí como mi hija con sus pequeñas manitas se aferraba aún más fuerte a mi .

Uno , dos , tres y cuatro ya habíamos tocado el piso con nuestras escobas . Harry fue el primero en bajarse , seguido de draco , hermione , ron y por último de sara y yo . Nos fuimos hacia la puerta de la casa donde dne harry tocó y al momento abrieron .

Cuando entramos estaban todos sentados en la sala con cara de preocupación .

- Menos mal que habéis llegado - nos dijo el padre de ron

- Nunca mas chicos nos hagáis algo así - nos dijo la madre de ron

Entonces empezarona disculparse cada uno , mientras yo sentí como mi hija se aferraba a mis piernas asustado así que me puse a su altura y pegué mi frente con la de ella .

- ¿Qué pasa pequeña ? - le dije en un susurro

- Tengo miedo mamá - me dijo

-¿Porqué cariño ? - le pregunté

- No quiero que te vuelvas a ir - me dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos

- Te prometo cariño que nadie nunca más nos va a separar - le dije

- ¿ Me lo prometes ? - me dijo mientras me ponía delante su pequeño dedo meñique

- Te lo prometo bebé - le dije mientras envolvía mi dedo junto con el de ella .

Entonces la abrace y la cogí en brazos . Me puse de pie observando a cada uno de mi familia mientras me detenía más en aquellos ojos de color esmeralda que me volvían loca desde le primer dia .

- Te amo - me dijo en un susurro mientras que con velocidad vampírica se acercaba hacia donde nos encontrabamos

- Y yo a ti - le dije cuando había llegado entonces se inclinó hacia a mi y me dio un beso en la frente . Después de habernos separado me giré hacia mi familia .

- Nos vamos - les anuncie

- ¿A donde hija ? - me dijo molly

- A un lugar donde no encuentren a sara - le respondí

- Cuidense por favor - fue lo que nos respondió arthur

- Lo haremos - le dije

Entonces nos dirigimos harry y yo hacia la chimenea de la casa . Me giré hacia mi familia de vampiros .

- ¿ Venis ? - les pregunté entonces todos se acercaron .

- Cogeros todos de la manos - nos aviso harry entonces lo hicimos mientras harry pronunciaba unas palabras cerramos los ojos y cuando los abrimos nos encontramos con el paisaje de un hermoso campo .

_Habíamos Llegado a nuestro nuevo hogar ._

* * *

**_Espero que os haya gustado . Nos vemos el viernes . :)_**


	12. Capitulo 11

**_Hola ! Espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo y gracias por leer._**

* * *

**_- Cogeros todos de la manos - nos aviso harry entonces lo hicimos mientras harry pronunciaba unas palabras cerramos los ojos y cuando los abrimos nos encontramos con el paisaje de un hermoso campo ._**

**_Habíamos Llegado a nuestro nuevo hogar ._**

Poco a poco fuimos avanzando por el camino que nos llevaba hacia una preciosa casa que estaba situada justo en medio del precioso paisaje que podíamos contemplar . Senti a mi pequeña , que estaba dormida removerse en mis brazos .

Entonces le alcé la cara para verla. Empezaba a abrir sus preciosos ojos esmeralda iguales a los de ced .

- Hola bebe - le dije cuando por fin había despertado

- Mami - me dijo mientras se abrazaba mas a mi

- ¿ Ya llegamos ? - me pregunto mi angel

- Así es bebé - le dije mientras la giraba para que pudiera observa su nueva casa

- Que bonita - dijo mi ángel con voz de alegría mientras se soltaba de mis brazos para ir corriendo hacia la puerta .

- Con cuidado ! - le grite con un sonrisa en la cara

- Sii mami ! - me dijo de vuelta

Entonces sentí como unos brazos me agarraban por la cintura y me pegaba a su duro pecho .

- ¿ Sabes que esta pensando ? - lepreguntée

- No princesa , es como tu no le he podido leer la mente . Pero pienso solo con verla que es feliz , cariño - me contestó edward

- Edward .. - lo llame

- Dime princesa - me contesto

- Promete una cosa - le dije mientras me giraba entre sus brazos y nos quedamos con nuestras frente unidas .

- Lo que quieras bells - me dijo

- Prometeme que la vas a cuidar con tu vida , cuando harry y yo nos vayamos a la lucha - le dije

- Te lo prometo bells - me dijo

- Te Amo - le dije

- Te amo - me contesto

Entonces nos fundimos en un beso cargado de amor y cariño ,un beso donde sellamos la promesa .

Entramos a la pequeña cabaña , en la primera planta podiamos ver el pequeño salón que tenía dos sofás junto con una pequeña televisión seguido por la pequeña cocina . Después podiamos observar las escaleras que te conducían a la planta de arriba donde estaba los 7 cuatros pequeños junto con un baño . En la parte de atrás de la casa había un pequeño lugar donde mi bebe podia jugar y divertirse , habia una pequeña casita de jugar junto con pelotas , escobas para que volara , bicicletas ...

La casa estaba protegida por un conjuro que solos se podía deshacer si harry o yo lo deseábamos . Para poder entrar en ella tenías que hacerlo con las palabras que solo harry y yo conocíamos , lo habíamos planeado hacía para que nada le pasase a mi angel . Este era el lugar más seguro que ahora mismo había por eso que queria que tanto ella como mi familia de vampiros se quedaran aqui seguros y protegidos mientras harry y yo luchábamos .

Tanto harry como yo sabíamos que en cualquier momento se haría la mayor guerra mágica del mundo y nosotras teníamos un papel fundamental en ella . Teníamos que morir para que así también lo hiciera voldemort . Por eso le había pedido a edward que cuidara de mi hija porque sabía que no volvería nunca dado pues que mi destino en esta guerra era el de morir para que los demás pudiesen vivir.

Así que entre harry y yo habíamos prometido que viviríamos nuestra vida hasta que llegara el momento en el que tuviéramos que dejarlo todo para enfrentar nuestro destino , el cual ya estaba escrito .

Por eso , harry no quería involucrarse con ginny una de mis mejores amigas y la persona de la que mi hermano esta enamorado porque le romperia el corazon cuando él muriese . Pero yo no pensaba como él ; yo quería vivir con edward y mi hija el mayor tiempo que me fuese posible .

- ¿En qué piensas bell's ? - me pregunto edward sacandome de mis pensamientos

- En que te amo mas que a mi propia vida - le dije a la vez que me giraba y nos dábamos un beso con amor .

* * *

_**Espero que os haya gustado . Nos vemos el viernes . :)**_


End file.
